


Tinkling Bells

by simplyn2deep



Series: Daily Fics [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: dailyfics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-13
Updated: 2012-03-13
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:20:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His voice was like a million tinkling bells – each more beautiful than the one before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tinkling Bells

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the prompt _sound_ at dailyfics on LJ

For a little while it was hard without him. He missed his voice. He missed his smile. He missed his goofy lopsided grin.

Sometimes Danny would set three places at the dining room table instead of two. Sometimes Danny would turn to complain about a call a ref made on the game he was watching and there would be no one there.

Most of the time, though, he was so busy with case after case for Five-0, that if it weren’t for Kono, Chin or Grace reminding him to eat, he’d forget to do that.

The phone he kept in the holder on his left hip vibrated. It didn’t do that very often, so when it did, his heart skipped a beat, dropped and promptly fit back where it belonged once he heard the voice on the other end.

“I’m comin’ home Danno,” Steve said. “Three days at the most and I’ll be home.”

Steve had been gone for six months, two weeks, five days and fifteen hours. But he was finally coming home. The words that Danny heard on the other end of the phone were like a million tinkling bells – each more beautiful than the one before.

Steve was coming home and that was music to Danny’s ears.


End file.
